heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-28 Shopping In Gotham
Domino can think of better things than being grounded in Gotham. With her car in the shop and an oil-burning wrecker truck on loan from the shop she can only reliably extend her reach so far within the city. On one hand, it makes her job of tracking down identical cars to hers a lot easier. She needs parts, parts can be found on other cars, and 'borrowing' other cars is a lot easier when all she has to do is lift one end off of the pavement and drive away with it. Still and all, there's more that she can be doing with her time than finding cars to steal. The last few jobs worked out well and, like any good city, there's no shortage of places one can go to spend money for things. Like here, in One Gotham Center. Strange name for the joint but she can't knock it too much. There's some -killer- coffee to be found around here, and imported liquors are practically lurking at every other corner. It's not a bad place to wander around when taking a night off from working, though her appearance really hasn't changed a whole lot. Casual mode doesn't exist, she lives in armor. Baddies don't take a day off, she's not too anxious to risk it. Sif needed to go shopping. She had been to several stores within Manhattan and none of them had what the Goddess was looking for. She didn't like going to Metropolis so... Gotham it was! She had never been here before. She also stuck out like a sore thumb. Not only was she somewhat tall, but she was dressed in red and white leathers, silver armor, had a sword at her side, her own stylized version of Thor's helmet on her head and a long red cape with white fur trim around the shoulders. And this is what she was walking around Gotham in. During her time on Midgard, Sif had discovered the joys of Window Shopping. Currently, she's stopped in front of a Home Goods store, looking over the window display and trying to figure out if they'll have one of the things she needs. By comparison, some Goth chick in a black leather trench isn't going to turn many heads in a town like this. It's nice being able to fit in a little more easily, though with some of the company that Domino keeps she only makes up for that perk by having others that draw enough looks for everyone involved. Like, say, that woman with the sword and cloak standing over there. Normally she'd just walk right on by and that would be the end of it. She almost does, too, except that this other woman is recognized from a previous encounter. Given how things worked out there, she's going to risk running with the assumption that the tall woman is one whom can be approached. "Hey, sorry about the whole 'gun in your face' thing, earlier. Was a misunderstanding." Go, powers of social grace! "Do you always dress like that? I'd figure open display of a sword might get you in some trouble." If only she could do that with her fifty cal rifle... Someone suddenly at her side and talking to her has Sif turning just as she reaches for said sword. Upon seeing who it is and hearing the apology, however, the Goddess relaxes and offers an easy smile. "If I understand the situation correctly, you were just doing you job and therefore there is nothing to apologize for. I thank you for it all the same, however." She offers a small bow at the waist. When she straightens, a look is given down to her sword and then back to Domino in a bit of confusion. "I do, yes. Why would carrying my sword cause trouble?" A black brow is arched carefully. "My Lord and I both carry our weapons with us at all times..." Huh, you're a bit more jumpy than Domino would have suspected. "Yeah, that's right," she confirms with a light smile of her own. "It all turned out okay in the end." Which she's not afraid to say, considering it had been one of her more 'polite' jobs in recent history. "Major cities tend to have very specific guidelines on openly carrying a weapon," she explains. "As in, 'don't do it or you'll get arrested.' You and ..um, your Lord (really?) must have one heck of a reputation to not get hassled about it." Once again she's feeling as though some important bits of recent history have slipped beneath her radar. Who -are- all of these people?! Might be time to stare at the TV more than through the scope. There's a gentle smile from the Goddess. She has heard enough about Gotham to know she has to be on her guard here. "I am glad to hear things went well, my Lady." She then gives her head a nod. "My Lord Thor is quite well known, yes." She tilts her head off to one side a moment. "I cannot say that I have, as of yet, had law enforcement give me any trouble over it." She can't help but smirk at the idea that this woman hasn't heard of Thor. He'd be saddened and amused both. "Forgive me, my Lady. I have failed to introduce myself!" And she looks truly horrified by this. She bows at the waist once more and this time, when she straightens, it's with a grin. "I am the Lady Sif, Shield Maiden of Asgard, Lady of Blades, Sword Maiden to Thor and Goddess of War." Okay, nevermind the TV, she's going to start with ..um. Mythology. Because..that makes perfect sense, what with you apparently being real and all. -Wow.- Not confusing at all, this! "Okay, I've heard the name Thor being passed around..." Not that she bothered to follow through with it. She doesn't have a lot of time for current events! With that other bow she takes a swift step back as though your helmet might smack her on the forehead or something. "Quite a title you've got there, Lady Sif! I'm Domino." Yeah, just that. Insert an awkward pause here for good measure. "So--nice to meet you under more sane conditions," she quickly presses on. "What brings all you God-kids to Earth?" Cripes, did she seriously just say that? Sometime reeeally soon she's going to have to uncomplicate her life in a big way. Sif chuckles softly, removing the helmet and tucking it under her arm. Her free hand rakes through long, black hair and the Goddess just smiles. "And please, just... Sif." And the she's called a God-Kid and it causes her to laugh rather brightly. "Thor is the child of Jord and as such, her protector. As his friend, Sword Maiden and betrothed, I am here on Midgard with him. And it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Domino." She smirks. "You are quite adept with the weapons of your choice, I noticed. I didn't get the chance to compliment you on the other night." With the laughing she smirks in an almost nervous way, is it that funny? Did she say something she shouldn't have? She just doesn't know! "Midgard..?" No--wait, Dom just quickly holds up her hands and shakes her head. Not that important, she's just going to roll with it. Gosh, and traveling between the three cities seems exhausting... How many aliens live around here, now? "Yeah, real pleasure. Oh, hey..thanks," she almost lamely adds. "That whole ordeal with the man in red and black, heee..just..got caught off-guard, is all. He's an acquaintance of mine." Let's quietly ignore the fact that she tried to shoot him in the head that afternoon. Also, hey, kudos that you aren't going to give her a hard time for brandishing and discharging firearms in public! That's pretty cool. The woman is carrying a sword and would have no problems using it in a heart beat if she felt the need for it. "You call Midgard Ea--" When Domino holds her hands up, Sif stops and nods her head. "Oh. I see." She can't help but grin. "He is a rather unique man..." Yeah, she is well aware that the arrow pieced him. "I hope things got straightened out then. Please pass on my apologies for the misunderstanding?" This time it's the smaller woman who's chuckling. An Asgardian, apologizing to -Wade.- This alone makes their chat worthwhile to Dom! "Sure thing, I'll let him know. How about you, looking for anything around here? You seemed a bit lost before. While I may not know where everything is hiding in the area, I do know where they keep the good spirits." You lot like drinking, doncha? Fancy that, so does she! Sif grins and motions towards the display window. "I was looking for a machine with which to make mochas in our home here." She grins a bit impishly. "And, ahem, clothing." The idea of enjoying a drink though seems to intrigue Sif. "I would love to try the drink you deem worthy. I have had difficulty finding anything resembling Asgardian Mead." You drink mochas..! Domino's grinning all over again. "Sounds like you guys have adjusted to life around here alright. I could help you find a Kuerig if you'd like, or we can go on a bender and see if anything ranks close to your poison of choice. Drinking with a god, not something that she's attempted yet. Sounds like fun! She's probably going to lose, but it's as good of an excuse as they come! Category:Logs Category:RPLogs